November Rain
by Fletset
Summary: FINISHED Ranma gets sick after going out in the rain. Can someone help him? The story has nothing to do with the song
1. Chapter 1

****

November Rain

Chapter 1

It was heavy raining in Furinkan in that somber afternoon. In the Tendo family home, in an almost completely dark room, lied Ranma. He stared at the ceiling with an angry expression. _'Stupid, old man'_, he thought to himself. _'This is the last time I'm letting him taking me out for training, not to mention in the middle of the winter'._

Genma decided to take Ranma out for a little training after lunch. The sky was black from clouds and it was freezing outside, but Genma insisted. He's ready to do anything to train his son; in anyway he can, no matter how bizarre and dangerous it is. 

After a short while, it started raining, and the panda and the girl had to head back home, soaked from the heavy rain that suddenly started (even though it was predictable). Kasumi saw them soaked and sent them straight to take a hot bath. Ranma came out of there angry with his father, as usual, went up to his room and locked himself there. He coughed a few times and sat down on his futon. He was freezing.

Ranma decided that to sit in front of the oven would be more useful. He went down to the living room and sat down in front of it. Just then, Akane entered the room.

"Hey, Ranma! Went out for training with your dad again?" she asked and sat by him.

"Duh…" said Ranma, agitated. He shivered. 

Akane smiled, got up, and patted her hand on his shoulder friendly. "Go to bed. Not only that you're frozen, you seem pretty tired, too". She said. Demanded, actually. 

__

'Since when does SHE worries about me?' Ranma thought. But he knew she was right, or maybe he was too tired to yell at her for treating him like a little kid, so he nodded and went up to his room.

Akane watched him as he went upstairs and pondered about the relationship between him and Genma. They're always fighting and splashing each other with cold water, and she saw them show worry to each other only once or twice while they stayed at her house, and that is for a very long time now. She smiled to herself and went to help Kasumi set up the table. Dinner is almost ready.

****

*~*~*

"Dinner, everyone!" announced Kasumi in her gentle voice. Genma, Soun and Hapossai hurried to the table, as usual, but a certain someone was missing. Ranma went slowly to table and sat down next to his father. Genma stared at his son inquiringly, wondering why he suddenly became so dull, but then every ounce of a thought about his son was gone and the only thing on his mind (and stomach) was the rice that Kasumi made.

During dinner, everyone noticed that Ranma was eating very slowly instead of devouring the food like he usually does. Everybody wondered about him, especially Akane (^_~). 

"I'm going to my room", said Ranma almost when the dinner was over, put his bowl, which was half full, on the table and left the room.

"Ranma…" Akane said quietly while Genma, Soun and Hapossai fought over the rice that Ranma left in the bowl, for there wasn't nothing left in the pot. 

After dinner Kasumi cleaned the table, Nabiki watched her favorite TV show: "How to make a lot of money, and fast", Soun and Genma went to play Shogi on the porch, Hapossai went to iron his girls' bras and panties, and Akane decided to go upstairs and check up on Ranma. She didn't know what made her do it, but she opened the door slowly and peeked inside, into the darkness. She heard a pretty loud cough. She tip-towed into the room.

Ranma lied on his futon, probably sleeping, and shivered. She put her hand on his forehead, not before making sure he was asleep, and found out he had a low fever. She sighed in desperation and shook her head. "He's too stubborn to admit he doesn't feeling well, even if only a little", she whispered to herself. She opened the closet, pulled out another blanket and covered Ranma with it. "He'll be sick tomorrow. Probably because of the rain…" She mumbled before leaving the room.

****

*~*~*

The sun shone on a bright new day. The sky was clear from clouds and the dew dropped from the leaves to the ground, which was still wet from yesterdays' rain.

"Do you know where Ranma is, Akane?" Kasumi asked when she saw that Ranma wasn't down yet.

Akane's face became red from anger. "What makes you think that _I_ now where he is, huh?!" She bellowed. 

"Well…" Started Kasumi, but Genma cut her off.

"Last time I saw him he was dragging himself into the bathroom", said Genma and continued eating.

Just then, Ranma entered the room. He ate a little before saying he wasn't hungry and went to school. Akane ran out after him.

Ranma tried to walk on the fence, but he felt so dizzy, so he decided to walk on the sidewalk alongside Akane today.

In school the situation wasn't any better, either. Not only that he was late and had to hold the water buckets in the hall (which he dropped from weakness, by the way), but also he was barely able to concentrate on something and felt like hell the entire day. Lucky for him, the day was shorter than the rest of the weekdays.

****

*~*~*

"Akane! Wait patiently for me! I'll be with you eventually". Shouted Ryoga, not to someone in particular. He was in some city that, for some reason, looked too familiar. Suddenly, he saw someone approaching him.

"R…Ranma?" he said quietly. _'Can it be? Am I in…Furinkan?' _he thought to himself. He watched as Ranma got closer and closer, and them keeps on walking past him as if he never noticed Ryoga standing there.

"Ranma!!!" Ryoga shouted angrily.

Ranma turned and stared at him with pale face. "Hi, Ryoga", he said.

"How DARE you to ignore me like that?!" Ryoga shouted, even angrier because of Ranma's apathy.

"Sorry, Ryoga. It's just that I'm not feeling well today. I can't concentrate on anything", Ranma answered and was about to continue home when he heard Ryoga shouting:

"No excuses!!!" Ryoga jumped on Ranma and hit him once with his fist. Ranma was too weak and tired to strike back or react. He fell to the ground and coughed violently. "Come on! What are you taking me for?! Fight!" Ryoga hit him once more with his fist. That was too much for the weak Ranma. "Well? Why aren't you fighting?" Ryoga was about to hit him again when he noticed that Ranma wasn't moving and his pale face. "Ranma? Ranma?" Ryoga asked worriedly and shook Ranma a little, trying to wake him up. Ranma didn't wake up and didn't answer. Ryoga was in panic. _'H…How the heck…? What have I done…'_

"Ryoga!" Ryoga suddenly heard Akane calling for him. 

"A…Akane!" Stuttered Ryoga and switched stares between Ranma and Akane.

"Ranma!" She exclaimed worriedly when she saw him lying on the ground. "What happened to him?!" She asked Ryoga, also in panic. 

"I…I…" Ryoga stuttered again. 

"You fought him, didn't you? Oh no…" she put her hand on Ranma's forehead and her eyes grew wide. "Come on, Ryoga! Help me carry him home!" Akane lifted Ranma slowly.

Ryoga suddenly felt jealousy taking over him, but he shook it off. Ranma is important now, not their rivalry or his love for Ranma's fiancé. "Aren't you angry?" Ryoga asked in surprise.

"I don't have time for that right now", answered Akane. "We have to take Ranma home".

"Give him to me, I'll carry him". Said Ryoga and took Ranma from Akane. Both of them ran like the wind to the Tendo family home.

While they were running, Ranma opened his eyes a little. "Ryoga? Akane?" He whispered. 

"Shhh…Everything will be all right…" Said Akane softly and caressed his hair and then, Ranma closed his eyes again.

To be continued…

Author's note: So, what do you think? This is my first Ranma fic, so I hope you like it. My friends did, anyway. Sorry if I have spelling or grammar mistakes.

Please review!

****


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer (since I forgot it the last time): Ranma½ does not belong to me. I'm not writing this story for money, but only for fun. Don't sue me.

Author's note: Thank you so much for all those who reviewed! ^___^ I didn't know it was that good. D-chan -you read my mind. 

About the grammar mistakes: English id not my mother tongue...I hope that you'll forgive me for the mistakes.

****

November Rain

Chapter 2

"My goodness! What happened to him?!" Asked Kasumi as Ryoga and Akane entered the house, carrying Ranma with them. 

"Um…Well…" Ryoga started, wondering how to explain what he had done.

Akane stepped right before him and explained instead, "He's sick since yesterday, and he didn't say nothing to us. He collapsed on the way back from school today", She said.

"Oh my…" Kasumi said quietly. "Quick! Take him to his room!" She said and rushed to the kitchen to get a bowl with cold water and a washcloth.

Ryoga nodded. "Okay", he said and went upstairs with Ranma in his arms. Kasumi went up after him, but just as Akane was about to go after them, too, she saw someone, which made her stop in her tracks.

"Mr. Saotome!" She called out and ran to where he was sitting, playing Shogi with Soun, as usual.

"Hmm?" He asked, still staring at the board.

"Come quick! Ranma is sick and has a high fever!" She said and grabbed his arm, but he stayed sited as if he has no care in the world. "Come on…" She tried pulling him up again.

"He doesn't need me, he'll make it through", said Genma and continued staring at the Shogi board, waiting for Soun to do his move.

"Check mate" Said Soun triumphantly. 

"Argh!" Genma's blood started boiling. "Come on, Tendo! Do over".

"No do overs, Saotome". He said in return.

"But Mr. Saotome…" Akane tried again.

"Not now, Akane! Can't you see that I'm busy over here?! Ranma will do just fine by himself". He cut her off and fought with Genma about his last move.

"Hmph", Akane waved him off and stormed up to Ranma's room.

When Akane entered Ranma's room, he was already covered, medicine on the floor next to him and a washcloth dipped with cold water on his forehead.

"His father won't come. He's playing, as usual". Announced Akane and sat next to Ranma.

"Well, I think I'll go make lunch now". Said Kasumi and got up. "He needs a doctor". She said.

"I know! Let's call Dr. Tofu!" Said Akane and was about to go and call him, but Kasumi stopped her from do so.

"Dr. Tofu can't help him. He's a specialist for muscles and bones, not diseases. I think we better call for our family doctor". She said before leaving.

"I'll go find his number. You'll stay with him until I'll get back, Ryoga", said Akane and left the room, too.

Ryoga waited a few minutes before turning to Ranma. "Hey, Ranma? I know you might not hear me, but I only wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have beaten you up like that. If it weren't for me, you would have been fine now. I should have listened when you said you're not feeling well". Ryoga chuckled to himself when he thought about what he just said. "Actually, when you think about it, I never listen to you. No…_We _never listen to each other. I guess we better start doing it, don't you think?" Ryoga held Ranma's hand and shook it a little.

"Ryoga…" He looked up and saw Akane standing by the door, he eyes shimmering with tears. She entered the room again and sat next to Ryoga. "You and Ranma really are good friends, aren't you?"

Ryoga nodded, yet kept on staring at Ranma. "He's a good friend…I think that only now I understand…Or begin to", he said.

Akane nodded. "We understand things only when the worst happens". 

"Indeed, and it's a shame that it's that way". Agreed Ryoga. Both of them sighed in desperation. 

"I called the doctor. He should be here soon", said Akane and walked over to the window, waiting for the doctor to enter through the gate.

****

*~*~*

Everyone sat in the living room and waited for news from the doctor, who was still up in Ranma's room and examined him. After half an hour or so, the doctor returned with a gloomy expression.

"Doctor!" Akane exclaimed and ran to where he was. Everyone ran after her. "How is he?" She asked.

"Well", the doctor started and looked towards the staircase for a minute before facing them again. "He has a Pneumonia. I gave him a medicine- it supposed to help him for now. He needs to swallow it three times a day, so be sure to give it to him. I wish him a fast recovery", said the doctor and bowed. Soun paid him and the doctor left.

"Well, it's late. You too got school tomorrow, Akane and Nabiki. Go to sleep, everybody". Said Kasumi and gave Akane the medicine. "Put it on the able in Ranma's room", she ordered and left.

"Mr. Saotome?" Akane turned to Genma. "I've got a favor to ask".

"Yes?" Asked Genma.

"I want you to make sure that Ranma gets through the night. I mean, that he doesn't have a high fever and stuff like that".

Genma smirked. "Oh? Then why won't you do it, Akane my dear?" He asked.

Akane's face became red from anger, or it might have been embarrassment. "Maybe because he's _your _son?!"

"But he's _your _fiancé", Genma retorted. 

"Grrr…" Akane was angry. _'I won't stay here and argue'. _She thought to herself and retreated to her room. Forgetting to put the medicine in Ranma's room. 

Genma smiled satisfyingly to himself.

****

*~*~*

The darkness; is surrounded him. Engulfing him from every corner…that is, if there were corners in where he was now. He had nowhere to run. "Pop? Akane? Someone?" he shouted. _'Where did everyone go?' _he thought to himself. Laugh. He heard them laughing, all those who hate him without a justified reason. They mocked him. He was helpless. He thought it was impossible, but the darkness only grew darker, trapping him inside it. He screamed at the top of his lungs and started kicking violently, not willingly. He struggled to get out. "Akane!!!! Pop!!!!"

"Wake up, boy!" he heard a distanced voice, a voice that sounded like his father's.

"Pop?" he whispered helplessly.

"Wake up!!" The voice was worried.

Ranma groped about, looking for his father's hand. "Help me…" he whispered and started whimpering. 

------

Genma was in hysteric. '_What in the world is wrong with the boy?'_ he wondered. He was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly felt someone kicking him. He was almost positive that his son was back to self for a moment, but then he heard him screaming. He turned and tossed in his sleep. Genma tried to wake him up, but with no avail.

"Everyone! Quick! Come over here!" he called in his panic and turned back to his son. He put his hand on Ranma's forehead and the color drained from his face. "He's burning up…" he mumbled.

"What's wrong?!" Asked Soun upon entering the room.

"It's Ranma", answered Genma. "He's not waking up…"

"Oh my…" Said Kasumi quietly. She dipped the washcloth in cold water and put it on his forehead. She made him swallow a pill against fever while he was sleeping. Ranma kept on screaming and struggling as if there's no tomorrow. Just then, Akane entered the room. 

"Ranma!" She shouted in panic. She knelt beside him. "Ranma! Can you hear me?! Ranma?!" she yelled, tears started forming in her eyes. She held his hand firmly. "Wake up, Ranma! Wake up!"

And he screamed.

To be continued…

Author's note: I'm not sure if someone can get this bad overnight, but I read about it.

Please, review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: ^^; I'm so so so so so so so sorry that it took so long to update this. But I have some very good excuses, in fact! :D

1) A few days after I uploaded the 2nd chapter, Exams period started, and I had to listen to the teachers instead of writing the story (like I usually do on boring classes). The afternoons were busy, too, while I studied for the exams.

2) When it was finally over, I discovered I had a HUGE writer's block. But I'm finally over it, and I'm here with the last chapter! YAY!

Oh, the timing can't be more perfect! Yom Kippur is a couple of days away, the time to apologize! (And starve yourself ;-;).

I'm also apologizing for every little grammar or spelling mistake.

Enjoy!!!  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma½. Rumiko Takahashi and Viz does.

November Rain Chapter 3 

Her tears flowed down. He was so helpless- lying and shouting his head off like that. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was dying. She couldn't stand it anymore. She laid her head on his chest and hugged him tightly. "Ranma…Wake up…" she mumbled through her tears. The rest of the family watched them with sadness (though you could see little tears of joy on Soun and Genma's faces).

------

He saw a white light approaching him. He became afraid. _'It isn't my time to die yet…'_ he thought. He screamed louder and struggled harder. There was something strange about this light, though. It was warm and comforting, not cold and endless like the darkness. The light wrapped him. He was scared for a second, but the light's warmness calmed him down. He ceased with the screaming and struggling, and gave in to the light.

------

Ever so suddenly Ranma calmed down. Akane was amazed and stared at him with wonder. His face showed less pain, and now he looked like he was sleeping rather than dying. 

Soun wept happily behind them. "Oh, Saotome. Isn't it cute how she worries about him?"

"It sure is, Tendo. It sure is." Genma answered. 

Akane's face reddened with anger. "How can you even think of that when Ranma is so sick?! What kind of parents are you?! Don't you care?!"

"Sure we do, Akane! That's why we allow you to stay here with him tonight and watch him." Her father said and Genma nodded approvingly. "Come on, Saotome! Let's play some Night-Shogi!" Both of them burst out laughing and left the room. Akane shook her head.

Ryoga entered the room with a shout. "What's wrong?!" 

"R…Ryoga. Why did you come just now?" Akane asked.

Ryoga scratched his head in embarrassment. "Took me a while to find the right room. What happened?"

"Well, Ranma had a nightmare, I think, which is bad considering his high fever. He screamed and kicked everywhere…but he seems to be okay now". Akane looked at her fiancé with adoration and smiled.

Ryoga's heart sank as he looked at the scene playing in front of him. It was hopeless. The way she looked at Ranma…she never looked at him like that. "Well," he said, "it's time for me to leave. Good luck with Ranma."

"You're leaving? But why?" Akane asked.

"I'll only be in your way, and besides," he stopped for a minute and looked at moon. "I have some…thinking to do." He said and jumped outside from the open window before Akane had time to react.

Akane sighed heavily and looked at Ranma's face once again, and a few moments later she lay next to him and hugged him with one arm.

She almost fell asleep when she heard Ranma moaning softly. She opened her eyes and found him staring at her with feverish, tired eyes. 

"Akane…" he whispered.

"Ranma…" she stuttered back. She was positive that he will be asleep at least until tomorrow, and was surprised to find him awake now.

"Stay with me…" he pleaded and his eyes started to droop. 

"What?"

"Stay with me. I'm scared…of the darkness…" he fell asleep.

Akane was sure that her ears were deceiving her. Ranma was afraid of the _darkness_? Ranma is not afraid of anything! Well…maybe except for cats. But that doesn't count! It's a trauma, trauma that was caused because of his idiot father.

_'In fact,'_ she thought. _'Everything is his father's fault! He's even…He's even sick because of him!' _A wave of anger washed her, and she wanted to break something. But then she saw Ranma's face twitching a bit and she calmed down. She held his hand again.

_------_

He was in the darkness again. _'Where is the light?' _Ranma thought. _'Where are you…Akane?' _

"I will never leave your side, Ranma. I promise…" he heard a distant voice. He knew who it was: Akane. The light was back, but then, after a second, it was all gone. 

_'Promises.' _ He thought and then, horrible memories replayed themselves in his mind.

"You won't get hurt, boy. I promise." His father said before throwing his only son into a pit full of starving cats. 

**"You promised, pop. You promised..." Ranma said quietly to himself before blacking out from the bites and scratches of the evil cats. The last thing he saw was their claws full with blood. His blood.**

**"You sure it's safe, pop?" Ranma asked his father as they climbed the mountains in China. **

**"Don't worry, boy. Everything will be alright. I promise." Jousenkyo could be seen in the distance.**

_'Promises…' _Ranma repeated. All he could feel now was rage. 

_------_****

**_"Promises my ass!!" _**Ranma shouted and his eyes opened immediately. He was breathing fast and sweating.

Akane just stared in shock. "R…Ranma?" She didn't understand what happened. When she held his hand and promised she won't leave him, he calmed down for a second, and then his face twitched again, and he groaned and mumbled. Then he started breathing fast, shouted and woke up.

"Don't ever promise me…" She heard him saying.

"Huh?"

"I feel bad, Akane," he said and tears filled his eyes.

"Shhh…You need to rest, Ranma." Akane said and caressed his cheek gently. "Don't worry. You'll be alright. _I promise _that you'll be alright." Only a few seconds later she realized she was promising again.

"I asked you not to promise me anything. I don't believe promises." Ranma said, a bit angry.

Akane tried to gain his trust again. "It's just a pneumonia, Ranma. Most don't die because of it." 

"It's just a pit full with starving cats, Akane." He said quietly. "Just a pit full of cats…" He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Only then Akane understood why he was shouting when he woke up.

*~*~*

The morning came and Akane had to leave Ranma's side for a few hours and go to school. She begged to stay and watch Ranma, but Kasumi said that school is more important, now that Ranma's fever broke. Kasumi said that she'll take care of Ranma while she's gone.

"He'll be fine in a couple of days," she said. "So you have nothing to worry about. Now go and study."

In school, it seemed as if time stopped moving. Seconds past like minutes, minutes like hours…Akane was ever so grateful when the day was finally over.

------

Ranma opened his eyes slowly. He felt much better today. He lay on his futon, thinking. _'I could have died. And I would have died without telling Akane how I feel. She was so worried about me, too. It was almost like she actually cared. It would have broke her heart if…if I left.'_

Ranma tried to get up, but he felt so weak and almost fell. _'I need to work my muscles a bit. But Not before I…' _He got up slowly and walked to the living room. '_Even if my heart will break.'_

------

"I'm home!" Akane called as she entered. Everyone did what they always do during this hour of the day, except for…

"Ranma!" She called happily when she spotted him watching TV. She ran to him. "Feeling any better?" 

He turned to her and smiled. "Yes," he said.

"I'm glad." She smiled back at him. "Did you sleep well? Did you have nightmares?"

"Nope," he answered and stood up. "Pleasant dreams only."

"Really? What did you dream about?"

Ranma took a deep breath before answering. "You."

Akane was speechless. He was dreaming about her? About his tomboyish, uncute and unsexy fiancé? Or even more important- he admits it?!

"I think you still have a high fever," she said cynically. He just stared at her with soft eyes.

"Wondering why I admitted, aint' ya?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, I realized life is too short. Like they say: Act every day as if it's you last- cause it just might be it."

"But I told you that you'll be alright! I pro-" Ranma shut her up by kissing her gently on the lips. Then he pulled her into a hug.

"I told you what I think of promises." He whispered in her ear and retreated to the dojo to work up a little, leaving a shocked Akane behind.

She brushed her finger on her lips where Ranma kissed her. "Promises my ass." She whispered.

It was on a rainy day in November.

The End 

Author's note: So what do you think about Ranma's quick recovery? ^^; Why are you looking at me like that? ;-; He's strong...

See? I put some Romance! :D

Reviews are welcomed. As always ^^;


End file.
